<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Господи, Воля не моя, но Твоя by Dauring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880925">Господи, Воля не моя, но Твоя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauring/pseuds/Dauring'>Dauring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gen, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauring/pseuds/Dauring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гавриила мало кто любил, в основном за непримиримость и рабское подчинение Божьей Воле, почем зачастую странной… особенной. Гаврила считали сумасшедшим фанатиком, но не уничтожали — демонов по Воле его Бога он уничтожал без жалости, а в остальном… У каждого свои причуды.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Господи, Воля не моя, но Твоя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Большая АУ, Армагеддона нет и не предвидится<br/>Писалось больше, ровно за год до сериала, так что основано только и исключительно на книгах и слухах о том, что Гавриил вроде как будет в сериале и вроде как рьяно служит Богу... В общем, он создан на куче слухов и моих домыслов... И даже я не знаю, слышит ли он действительно Бога или просто сошел с ума.<br/>/я не ставлю целью оскорбить чью-то веру или убеждения, попытаться кого-то "направить на путь истинный" или еще что-то подобное.<br/>Автор ни во что не верит и может быть во многом не согласен с героями/<br/>К слову, название взято из мюзикла "Последнее испытание"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гавриил давно следил за этим обычным с виду ангелом, который в последнее время был как-то странно... оживлен? Радостен? Счастлив? Нет, конечно, в этом не было ничего плохого, но дело было в том, что на Земле (он специально проверил три раза!) за последние месяцы не происходило ничего хорошего. И плохого. Вообще ничего — странное затишье, а Азирафаэль лишь улыбался и уверял, что все под контролем и вообще прекрасно. И это было странно вдвойне.</p><p>Так что сейчас Гавриил сидел в небольшой кафешке, делая вид, что наслаждается кофе (он был изумителен, но ангел давно не мог по-настоящему им насладиться, поскольку все его мысли были заняты Благими Делами во славу Бога). На самом деле Гавриил внимательно следил за входом в маленький, неприметный книжный магазинчик, в котором обитал Азирафаэль. Накрапывал дождик, но ангел не мог покинуть свой наблюдательный пост — настощие темные дела творились при любой погоде.</p><p>Внезапно из-за угла вылетела старинная машина (вроде бы Бентли, но Гавриил в этом не слишком разбирался), из которой вышел... Ангел вскочил и бросился к выходу, намереваясь то ли убить наглого демона на месте, то ли скрыться и тайно разузнать, какая грязная тайна может связывать ангела и демона — потому как последний направился прямиком в сторону книжного магазина.</p><p>Однако сначала Гавриила задержал официант, настойчиво требуя расплатиться — пришлось искать кошелек. Потом оказалось, что единственная купюра неизвестным образом оказалась рваной — пришлось выгребать мелочь, точно отсчитывая (он был готов переплатить, однако официант не был готов получить недостаточно много). Наконец вылетев из проклятой кафешки, Гавриил едва не попал под машину — увернуться помогла лишь ангельская реакция, хотя от брызгов из грязной лужи она не спасла... Мокрый ангел молнией подлетел к двери магазина, однако даже злополучная дверь не открылась с первого раза! </p><p>Наконец, почти выломав дверь, Гавриил влетел в магазин, судорожно сжимая в руках меч, готовясь то ли спасать глупого ангела и убивать наглого демона, то ли карать падших... А потом кто-то ловко подхватил его на руки, после чего перед глазами все поплыло, и его явно куда-то переместили... Но он успел услышать нечто, чего просто не могло быть! Это противоестественно! Ненормально! Это!..</p><p>— Ну и чего ты полез к этим детям, а, Гавриил? — раздался над головой ангела спокойный уверенный голос. — Все же вокруг говорило тебе, чтобы ты отступился, но ты уперся! — голос осуждающе покачал головой, и Гавриил внезапно ощутил жгучий стыд. — Не стоит их больше беспокоить, Гавриил, — жестко приказал голос, мгновенно теряя отеческие нотки. — И в случае проблем ты окажешь им всестороннюю поддержку, даже если это будет означать предательство ангелов. Ты же подчинишься мне, Гавриил? Выполнишь мое поручение? — голос вновь стал обманчиво мягким, бархатным, но ангел больше не обманывался. К тому же...</p><p>— Да, мой Бог. Если такова Воля Твоя.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо, вот и хорошо... А теперь иди, — окружающее вновь стало расплываться, но ангел успел услышать: — И в следующий раз не позволяй цели затмить свой взор. Обращай внимание на мир — он изменчив, а значит любой план изначально провален, если ты не готов его изменять.</p><p>*спустя некоторое время*</p><p>— Наш брат Азирафаэль пал! Он вступил в противоестественные отношения с врагом, позволил демону ввести себя в искушение! Но истина всегда будет раскрыта! Настало время покарать отступника! — голос Метатрона звучал везде и нигде: каждый ангел (кроме Азирафаэля, видимо) на секунду замирал, а потом с выражением священной ярости срывался с места, мечтая успеть первым, чтобы раскромсать того, кто посмел предать их Бога...</p><p>Небольшой книжный магазинчик пылал. Пламя странным образом не перекидывалось на соседние дома, никто не толпился на улице, обсуждая пожар... Никто этот самый пожар не замечал. На другой стороне улицы стоял, довольно улыбаясь, человек в белом одеянии, на котором причудливыми брызгами расплывались красные пятна. На лице его, тоже покрытом словно небрежно вытертыми каплями красной краски, играла довольная, сытая усмешка... Но этого человека тоже никто не замечал.</p><p>— Опоздала! — внезапно громко закричала странно одетая женщина, но ни один человек не повернулся в ее сторону, хотя крик был действительно громким. Только тот самый странно одетый мужчина поморщился.</p><p>— Мишель, — он довольно улыбнулся, видя, как поморщилась женщина, — если ты действительно волнуешься о том, достаточно ли наказаны отступники, а не о том, что не смогла выслужиться и заслужить прощение, — глаза его довольно сверкнули, а потом в его руках появился меч, с которого все еще капала кровь, — то знай, что они сполна познали мучений. Оба, — усмешка превратилась в оскал. — Особенно демон. Ему не следовало забывать, что на все Воля Божья, — лицо его вновь стало непроницаемым, только глаза фанатично блестели.</p><p>— Гавриил, — понимающе усмехнулся тот, кого раньше звали Михаилом... А теперь вынуждено отзывающийся на имя Мишель — гнев Метатрона был силен, а наказание жестоко, — я и не сомневаюсь, что ты рьяно исполнил Волю Господню, — она отвернулась, желая скрыть огонек жалости, презрения и даже ненависти — Гавриила мало кто любил, в основном за непримиримость и рабское подчинение Божьей Воле, почем зачастую странной... особенной. Гавриила считали сумасшедшим фанатиком, но не уничтожали — демонов по Воле его Бога он уничтожал без жалости, а в остальном... У каждого свои причуды.</p><p>— Как думаешь, Метатрон согласится оставить меня на Земле? — внезапно спросил мужчина, заставив женщину изумленно обернуться — Гавриил никогда, совершенно никогда не выбирал места своей службы, справедливо считая, что его помощь нужна везде. — Это единственное место, где наивные ангелы могут встретить этих коварных обольстителей! Бог будет доволен, если я раз и навсегда уничтожу даже мысли о мирном общении с демонами! Они будут бояться появляться на Земле! — он все больше распалялся, а потом внезапно затих, бездумно смотря в одну точку. Женщина усмехнулась и промолчала, про себя подумав, что так будет даже лучше — мало кто из ангелов желал общаться с людьми, пытаясь отыскать иголку в стоге сена — все понимали, что одного демона среди миллиона людей найти... почти нереально.</p><p>У бывшего Михаила не было даже тени сомнения в том, что и Азирафаэль, и неизвестный демон мертвы — Воля Бога для Гавриила была превыше собственной. Так что если уж он решил теперь служить на Земле, то Метатрон явно пойдет ему навстречу, особенно учитывая уничтожение демона.</p><p>Гавриил довольно улыбался, пользуясь тем, что Михаил спешно покинул его, отправившись на доклад к Метатрону. Он выполнил Волю его Бога. Все прошло идеально...</p><p>*час назад*</p><p>— Наш брат Азирафаэль пал! Он вступил в противоестественные отношения с врагом, позволил демону ввести себя в искушение! Но истина всегда будет раскрыта! Настало время покарать отступника! — голос Метатрона звучал везде и нигде: каждый ангел (кроме Азирафаэля, видимо) на секунду замирал, а потом с выражением священной ярости срывался с места, мечтая успеть первым, чтобы раскромсать того, кто посмел предать их Бога... И лишь один ангел после услышанного ощутил лишь ужас. И бросился на Землю он не для убийства или мести. Возможно, именно поэтому все сложилось так, что он первым влетел в знакомый книжный магазин, опередив остальных ангелов, пусть и не на много.</p><p>— Азирафаэль, чертов идиот! — разнесся по помещению его крик. В дальней части магазина что-то громко упало на пол. Ангел поспешил туда, судорожно обдумывая дальнейшие планы и отчаянно надеясь на Помощь. — У тебя есть пять минут на сбор самых дорогих тебе вещей, а потом мне нужен план! Все должны поверить, что я тебя убил! — добравшись до комнаты, ангел смог насладиться удивительным зрелищем — рассерженный демон, лежащий у ног растерянного ангела. — И ты тут... Не помню, как тебя зовут, но это отлично, заодно и тебя убью... А не то эти решат отомстить еще и за падшего собрата, устроят на тебя охоту, наткнутся на этого идиота... Ты тоже думай! Потом можете поругаться друг с другом на тему того, кто из вас спалился Метатрону и как жить дальше, а сейчас ЖИВО! Сюда на всех парах летят ангелы, пылающие жаждой мести. И да, я вам помогу, потому что такова Воля Его. И постараюсь занять место Азирафаэля на Земле, чтобы вам полегче было скрываться... Да, точно... ЧЕГО СТОИМ?!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>